Protein kinases represent a major class of proteins, which play an important role in the growth and function of cells. These protein kinases include receptor kinases, such as PDGF-R, trkB, FGFR3, B-RAF, KDR; non-receptor kinases, such as Abl, BCR-Ablm Lck, Bmx and c-src; serine kinases and threonine kinases, such as c-RAF, sgk, MAP kinase (for example, MKK4, MKK6, etc.), SAPK2α and SAPK2β. Abnormal behaviors of kinases are observed in many diseases caused by abnormal proliferation of benign and malignant cells, as well as many diseases caused by abnormal activation of immune system and nervous system. The compounds of the present invention can inhibit the activities of one or more protein kinases, thereby they can treat many disease states associated with the protein kinases.